<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La nipote dell’eroe by Milady_Silvia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378283">La nipote dell’eroe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia'>Milady_Silvia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Non giudicarmi [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, collection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:21:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di PWP con protagonisti Trunks e Pan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trunks Briefs/Son Pan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Non giudicarmi [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1039637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Scritto per: BADWRONG WEEKS 2020 – HEALTHCARE ANGELS EDITION – WEEK 2: CALL ME BY MY BADWRONGNESS<br/>[DBGT] Trunks/Pan | Under-rage; Age-gap.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prima volta in navicella</p><p> </p><p>“Pan, hai idea che ci passiamo almeno dieci anni?” domandò Trunks, passandosi la mano tra i capelli. Arrossì vedendo che la ragazzina si era sfilata la maglietta rossa, lasciando i seni minuti scoperti.</p><p>Pan lo guardò con aria battagliera rispondendogli: “Non m’interessa. Io ti amo e tu anche. Perché dovremmo soffrire?”.</p><p>Trunsk gemette: “Perché è sbagliato”.</p><p>Pan lo afferrò per il petto e lo spintonò, facendolo aderire con la schiena alla navicella di metallo.</p><p>“Allora non mi desideri?” domandò.</p><p>Trunks guardò ipnotizzato la pelle di lei, i piccoli seni e deglutì a vuoto, avvertendo delle fitte al bassoventre.</p><p>“Non ho mai detto questo” esalò con un filo di voce.</p><p>Pan lo guardò in viso.</p><p>“Allora perché dovremmo farci limitare da ciò che pensano gli altri? Loro non sono saiyan. Non sanno quello che ci scorre nelle vene, quello che ci caratterizza.</p><p>Non sono guidati da pulsioni feroci, non sono attratti dalla battaglia come le api al miele” ribatté.</p><p>Trunks le accarezzò il visetto minuto con la mano tremante.</p><p>“Sei ancora così piccola” soffiò. Le gambe gli cedettero e cadde in ginocchio davanti a lei, continuando ad accarezzarle il viso.</p><p>Pan gli afferrò il mento e lo baciò con foga, infilandogli rudemente la lingua in bocca.</p><p>&lt; Ho pensato che fossi morto. Ho creduto di vederti andare in pezzi quando quella lastra di metallo è caduta in terra.</p><p>Da parte tua è stato crudele farmelo credere.</p><p>Non voglio perdere neanche un momento. Mi sei sempre piaciuto, ma non ho mai avuto il coraggio di dirtelo. Sono uscita con altri solo per dimenticarti, salvo terrorizzarli quando mi conoscevano veramente. Non accetterò un altro rifiuto e soprattutto non da te! &gt; pensò.</p><p>Trunks gorgogliò, ricambiando al bacio. Con dita febbricitanti iniziò a spogliarla e a spogliarsi.</p><p>La bandana arancione giaceva per terra, abbandonata.</p><p>&lt; Non ho mai trovato interessanti le altre ragazze. Le sentivo diverse. Sarò anche un mezzosangue saiyan, ma sentivo che le terrestri non mi affascinavano.</p><p>Hai ragione tu, Pan. Ti necessito perché tu sei l’unica a capire il fuoco che mi arde nelle vene. Voglio combattere, voglio superarmi.</p><p>Goten ha lasciato che il suo lato terrestre asfaltasse tutto ciò che c’era di saiyan in lui, non farò lo stesso sbaglio &gt; pensò.</p><p>Pan lo aiutò a spogliarsi e a liberarsi anche dell’intimo.</p><p>“Se tuo nonno entrasse?” esalò Trunks, passandosi freneticamente la mano tra i capelli color glicine. Gorgogliò desideroso, sporgendo il bacino, mentre lei gli mordicchiava il capezzolo.</p><p>“Non preoccuparti. Ho chiuso a chiave” lo rassicurò.</p><p>Trunks le afferrò i seni con entrambe le mani ed iniziò a massaggiarli, sentendola gemere.</p><p>Pan si sporse, invogliandolo ad approfondire, sentendosi umida ed eccitata.</p><p>“Ha il tele…telequalcosa… credo…” farfugliò Trunks. La baciò diverse volte, unendo le sue labbra a quelle di lei.</p><p>Pan ricambiò con foga, si stese per terra e Trunks si mise a gattoni sopra di lei, continuando a massaggiarle i seni.</p><p>Pan mormorò tra i gemiti: “Stava mangiando…”.</p><p>Trunks ghignò ed iniziò a prepararla, con aria felina.</p><p>“Ottima notizia” mormorò. La penetrò con un colpo secco, strappandole un grido e continuò a muoversi dentro di lei.</p><p>“Mnhhh Aaaah… Mnhaaa…”. I gemiti di Pan si alzavano alti, ogni tanto Trunks la zittiva con profondi baci. Le spinte di lui erano veloci, desiderose, mentre il suo corpo vibrava febbricitante.</p><p>Trunks scivolò fuori di lei prima di venire e si accasciò a faccia in giù, ansante. Pan gattonò fino a lui si stese sulla sua schiena, facendo aderire i seni alla sua pelle. Gli posò una serie di baci sul collo e sulle spalle, sorridendo soddisfatta.</p><p>“Dovremmo rifarlo” mormorò.</p><p>&lt; No, non dovremmo. Dovrei aspettare la tua maggiore età &gt; si rimproverò Trunks. “Lo ammetto, è stato fantastico” bisbigliò.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mai rossetti neri e viola</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Questa storia partecipa al Pride June del forum Piume d'Ottone". <br/>What if. <br/>Coppia: Pan/Trunks. <br/>Mi sono ispirata alla puntata: 1x07 di Dragon Ball GT. <br/>Trunks qui è bisessuale transgender. Si sente donna nonostante il corpo maschile.  <br/>Ho comunque usato i suffissi maschili per rendere più chiara la lettura.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mai rossetti neri e viola</span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>Trunks si guardava attentamente allo specchio, passando il pennello sulla guancia per dare vita al disegno di un fulmine verde-acqua.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Cosa ne dici, tesoro? Volevo provare qualcosa di nuovo” disse.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pan lo raggiunse e lo squadrò, socchiudendo gli occhi.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Non so. Mi sembra un po’ troppo leggero rispetto al resto del trucco. Considerando il rossetto rosso acceso e gli occhi tinti di lilla, proverei qualcosa più verso il blu scuro e il viola” propose.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Trunks piegò le labbra in un sorriso.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Tu sì che sai consigliare una donna” disse. Pulì il pennello e tolse la decorazione dalla guancia con lo struccante.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pan gli passò la mano tra i morbidi capelli neri della parrucca.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Tra donne ci si capisce” sussurrò.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Trunks annuì. Aveva i pettorali fasciati da un reggiseno verde scuro e indossava una fascetta dorata, legata intorno al polso.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Il suo abito rosso cardinale ad un pezzo dalla lunga gonna era appoggiato sul letto. Quando lo indossava gli lasciava scoperte le gambe muscolose e depilate in una porzione generosa e stringeva il petto in modo da far sembrare avesse un seno prosperoso.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pan gli accarezzò i glutei nudi.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Prima di vestirti e finire di prepararti che ne dici se ci divertiamo un po’?” domandò.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Trunks incrociò le braccia al petto e, con aria civettuola, rispose: “Sei veramente insaziabile”.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pan ridacchiò.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Voglio godermi la mia ragazza appieno” sussurrò.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>&lt; Ho sempre avuto il dubbio che si sentisse una ragazza, sin da quando ero solo una bambina. Lo guardavo nascondere dei vestiti da ragazza. Se veniva scoperto diceva sempre che voleva regalarli a qualche fantomatica fidanzata. Eppure, nonostante corteggiasse diverse sue segretarie in ufficio, finiva sempre per non uscirci più di qualche volta.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Poi, quando sono diventata più grandicella, ho scoperto che rubava i trucchi di Bra.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Durante il viaggio nello spazio ho avuto la conferma alle mie ipotesi. Nonostante sia bisessuale e gli piacciano anche le ragazze, Trunks è una donna nel cuore &gt; pensò.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Trunks la raggiunse, allontanò un cappellino decorato da un velo semitrasparente, e si stese sul letto.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Così mi si rovinerà il trucco” brontolò.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pan iniziò a spogliarsi, ma si legò i capelli neri in una coda. “Meglio. Così posso rifartelo io”.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>&lt; Per anni ha pensato che suo padre lo avrebbe ammazzato una volta scoperto. No, ‘ammazzata’ e ‘scoperta’. Faccio ancora parecchia confusione con queste cose &gt; pensò. Una volta ignuda, si sdraiò su Trunks ed iniziò a baciargli il collo muscoloso.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Trunks le prese una mano e se la portò alla bocca, succhiandole le dita.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>&lt; Purtroppo le sfere del drago non cambiano la natura dei corpi. 18 resta una cyborg ed io un uomo. Non vedo l’ora di iniziare a fare l’operazione &gt; pensò, mentre inumidiva di saliva i polpastrelli della compagna.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pan le allontanò la mano dalla bocca ed iniziò a prepararlo, avvertendolo rabbrividire di piacere.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Trunks le afferrò i fianchi e si strusciò contro di lei, avvertendo l’eccitazione salire. Gli sfuggirono una serie di gemiti che fece con una voce leggermente in falsetto.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pan lo penetrò con le dita e lo sentì sussultare. Iniziò ad ansimare a sua volta, gli occhi liquidi e le guance in fiamme.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>&lt; Invece suo padre ha avuto una reazione inaspettata. Si è limitato a scrollare le spalle e a dire: “Mi raccomando, evita i rossetti viola o neri”. Solo questo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Poi per lui il discorso si è chiuso &gt; pensò. Infilò un altro dito, mentre le loro labbra si cercavano e si univano ripetutamente in baci passionali. &lt; Fortuna che a Trunks piacciono i rossetti rossi &gt;.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Piccolo angelo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scritto per il 14 p0rnfest.<br/>Prompt: AMARP0RN: 6 p0rnfest: DRAGON BALL GT	Pan/Trunks, underage<br/>Song-fic su: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZbMhhs6GK-c; Nient'altro che noi - 883.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Piccolo angelo</p><p> </p><p>Pan era seduta a cavalcioni su Trunks, lo teneva per le spalle e aveva le gambe spalancate.</p><p>Trunks era coricato sul letto e la prendeva con delle spinte decise, i lunghi capelli mori di lei le ondeggiavano dietro le spalle ad ogni movimento, il materasso cigolava.</p><p>"So che la differenza d’età tra noi è abissale, ma potrei vivere qui, con lei addosso" pensò. Sentiva la giovane chiedergli: «A-ah… ancora… aaah… ah», incitandolo. Briefs si lasciò andare a dei versi rochi di approvazione.</p><p>"Il mio intero corpo cerca di avvicinarsi sempre di più a lui. So che più di così è impossibile, ma lo desidero completamente" pensò Pan. I suoi seni ondeggiavano su e giù, i capezzoli turgidi.</p><p>Sul comodino c’erano un bicchiere vuoto e il contenitore aperto di un preservativo.</p><p>Pan raggiunse l’orgasmo, chinandosi in avanti con gli occhi chiusi. I corpi di entrambi sudati, lei fece scivolare le mani più in basso, fino al ventre muscoloso del fidanzato.</p><p>Trunks scivolò fuori da Pan, che si abbandonò sul suo petto con un lungo sospiro. Trunks la strinse a sé, accarezzandole con una mano la bocca e gli zigomi.</p><p>"Potresti stare ore qui ad accarezzarti, guardando le tue palpebre chiudersi. Amo sentire la mia mano che scivola sulla tua pelle umida.</p><p>Non c’è niente al mondo che valga un secondo vissuto accanto a te, che valga un tuo gesto o movimento. Niente mi ha mai dato tanto da emozionarmi come quando siamo solo noi due" pensò, ascoltandola sbadigliare. "Mi perdo nei tuoi occhi scuri, nell’immensità del tuo sguardo. Solo fissarti mi fa stare bene.</p><p>Così come un tuo sorriso, una tua parola o un tuo sguardo. Sei come un angelo".</p><p>Pan gli sorrise, pensando: "Tu sei amore e luce, tesoro mio".</p><p>Trunks la guardò addormentarsi e chiuse gli occhi a sua volta.</p><p>"Potranno anche chiamarmi mostro perché in te vedono una bambina, ma io vedo l’incarnazione della bellezza. Sì, sei la bellezza incarnata. Pura, con la pelle che profuma di sapone. Sei la mia vita" si disse.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>